A muggle and a wizard who knew?
by katrina-daniella-point-du-lac
Summary: A muggle, Kirsten is magicaly transported to Hogwarts where she meets the amazing Oliver Wood!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Kirsten, Lizzy, Brittani, and Orlando. So don't sue pretty, pretty please!  
  
A/N: This is a Wood romance don't worry, give it time. It's kind of boring the first chapter, but it gets better!  
  
The sun glistened through the trees and the birds sang as Kirsten and Katie practiced non-stop for the state volleyball championships. The championships were only a week away and if their team, the Gettysburg Warriors, were going to make it the finals they had to work hard, and work hard they did.  
  
Every thought Katie and Kirsten worked a little too hard, and maybe they did but the still didn't stop them from trying to achieve their goal, which was to win the finals and become world famous! This was more important than anything else in the world, and so they practiced every single day!  
  
Katie: Ok KP the score is 14 to 14 all I need is this point to win the game and of course make you a big loser!!  
  
Kirsten: Ha like I'm really gonna let that ball touch the ground!  
  
Competitions like this happened almost everyday. All of which ended in a tie either way; their mother either called them inside, or the rest of the team would show up and the game would be post pone.  
  
Katie served the ball sending it flying through the air towards Kirsten. Kirsten being the better of the two players hit the ball full force sending it not towards Katie but more like past Katie and into the woods.  
  
Katie: Great job KP! You know mom isn't buying us another one!  
  
Kirsten: Oh bloody hell Katie shut up! It's not that big a deal I'll just go get it, it's not like I have to travel to the ends of the earth!  
  
Katie: Ok I'll stay here and fix the net you knocked over trying to spike like I do. You know it's said that you try to be so much like me!  
  
Kirsten: Oh be quiet!!  
  
Katie: Be back soon before the rest of the team gets here. Oh yeah by the way I won!!  
  
With a shake of her head Kirsten walked into the woods being careful not to let any jaggers it her legs, since she was wearing shorts. She walked around for about an hour before she realized how late it was getting and that she was kind of umm. lost!  
  
Kirsten: Oh crap!! Oh did I know this was going to happen!!  
  
Frantically she began running in every direction she thought her house might be, in the process scratching up her legs and getting very tired. She got so tired in fact that she had to stop and have a quick rest, but too bad she soon fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See previous  
  
A/N: This is where I hope the story gets interesting. Oliver Wood is in the next chapter don't worry all you Wood fans.  
  
Kirsten awoke to a voice bellowing over her!  
  
Man: Hello young lady wake up are you all right?  
  
Kirsten: Oh come on dad five more minuets please!  
  
Man: Uh I'm not your dad young lady!  
  
Kirsten: Then what are you doing.  
  
Kirsten looked up and was astonished at what she saw; kids sat at four rows of table and they were all wearing different colored robes. The man that was standing over had a long white beard and big bushy eyebrows.  
  
Kirsten: Well isn't this peachy fuzzy keen! Ok who are you and what have you done with my house?!  
  
Man: Uh once again I don't know what you talking about, and I am Albus Dumbledoor!  
  
Kirsten: Umm. Hi I'm Kirsten, what's going on here?  
  
Albus: I was hoping you could tell me that.  
  
Kirsten: Well sorry can't do that.  
  
Kirsten once again looked around at all the kids they were all staring at her with confused looks on their faces.  
  
Kirsten: What do I have something coming out of my nose?! By any chance can you like some how get me back to where I came from, I got practice.  
  
Albus: Sorry I cant get you anywhere until we figure out what's going on, and how you got here.  
  
Kirsten: Oh shit! I don't know where I am, I being looked at like some freak in freak show, and to top it all off if we don't figure out what's going on soon I'll be kicked off the team!!  
  
Woman: Calm down dear. Now Albus I think we should just go on with the ceremony, get this girl something to eat, and talk to her later.  
  
Albus: I suppose you right Professor Mcgonnagall. All right Kirsten would you like to come sit down?  
  
He walked over to chair at the head of the room and pulled it out for her.  
  
Kirsten: Well don't mind if I do.  
  
She walked quickly up to the front and sat down in the chair Albus had pulled out.  
  
Kirsten: Thanks Palely!  
  
Albus just gives a strange look and walked to the front, breaking the strange silence he began to give a short "Welcome to Hogwarts speech" before finally sitting down. Only to have Professor Mcgonnagall step up to the front with a large piece of parchment, and a ratty old hat. She called out a name Arter, Newman and a short little boy stepped out from the table and came up to the front.  
  
The short boy sat on the stool and put the hat on. And to Kirsten amazement the hat spoke. It said a little poem before whispering in the boy's ear, even though Kirsten tried hard to hear what it was saying she couldn't. Finally after a few the minuets the hat yelled out "Hufflepuff." What Kirsten guessed was the Hufflepuff table burst into applause.  
  
This event happened for a very long time, each time the hat spoke words only the person with the hat on could understand until it finally yelled out a name of one of the four tables. Even though Kirsten really didn't understand what was happening she watched with interest, I mean who wouldn't watch a talking hat?  
  
When the last person had finally was called to a table, Albus stood again.  
  
Albus: Let the feast begin!!  
  
He sat down and began eating while also watching the other students. Kirsten feeling really bored since she didn't have any body to talk to looked over and watched the guy next too her. He had greasy black hair that fell to his shoulders. He was also wearing all black.  
  
Kirsten: Hi I'm Kirsten.  
  
Man: I know who you are! I think everyone does after that little escapade!  
  
Kirsten: What crawled up your butt?!  
  
Man: Excuse me?  
  
Kirsten: Would you like me to say it slower? What. crawled. up. your. butt.! As in what's you malfunction? Or as most people commonly put it what's you problem?  
  
Man: Wow, no ones ever been that honest with me, by the way I'm Professor Snape.  
  
Kirsten: Nice to meet you Professor Snape. So what is this place anyway?  
  
Man: It's a school.  
  
Kirsten: I kind of figured that, what is it a school for?  
  
Man: Witches and Wizards.  
  
Kirsten burst out in to laughter that must have been louder than everyone else's because everyone hushed.  
  
Kirsten: Witches.. *laughter* and wizards.. *snort* what do you take me for some kind of idiot?  
  
Albus: Kirsten will you quiet down!  
  
Kirsten: What it's funny I mean you really want me to believe that you all can do magic?  
  
Albus: Oh that's enough, if you're done would you please come with me?  
  
Kirsten: And if I'm not done? Oh just kidding!  
  
Albus led Kirsten into out the Great Hallway and down a hallway, and up some stair, into a large office.  
  
Kirsten: Some office you got here. You know my dad's office where he works looks similar.  
  
Albus: What was with that sudden outburst?  
  
Kirsten: Like I said what professor Snape told me was funny.  
  
Albus: So you don't believe that this is a school for young witches and wizards?  
  
Kirsten: Nope  
  
Albus: And the talking hat how can explain that  
  
Kirsten: Electronics  
  
Albus: All right if you're so sure that were not magic drink this.  
  
He handed her a goblet filled with pink goo.  
  
Kirsten: Yeah like I'm really going to drink this!  
  
Albus: It might get you home.  
  
Kirsten: All right give me it!  
  
Kirsten took a sip and then downed the rest it tasted like Pepto-Bismol! At first nothing happened but then her head started to feel dizzy and she shrank. Yes that's right people you read right she shrunk, right down to the size of a pea!  
  
Kirsten: AHHH ok I believe you now!!!  
  
Albus: Thought so!  
  
He took out his wand and flicked it three times saying some things Kirsten really didn't understand, and Kirsten was back to normal.  
  
Kirsten: Wow that was a rush, by the way I'm sorry for my outburst, you know in my world you don't exist!  
  
Albus: Yeah I know!  
  
They both laughed and then got down to more serious matters; how Kirsten was getting home. This was a very intense argument; Kirsten knew she had to get home soon, for the team. But Dumbledoor argued that to be safe they should take there time to really explore all the sides of triangle.  
  
They argued till both got very tired. They then talked about arrangements about her staying at Hogwarts, well some of the arrangements anyway. It was finally established that she would stay in the Gryffindor Tower, with two girls named Brittani Beats and Elizabeth Tissue. With that he led her to the tower and inside to a giant room. 


End file.
